


biologie des coeurs;

by id8a



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Drabble, Flash Fic, M/M, angst angst baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 10:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/id8a/pseuds/id8a
Summary: you’re eyeing the pictures in front of you. you’re thinking about the others. in your bag. never too far away.





	biologie des coeurs;

**Author's Note:**

> i don’t know what this is? 2nd person pov dip inside lucas’ head? call it a flash fic, call it a drabble, call it whatever you want.

_a familiar ache twists inside of you, those knots of confusion stir and sway in the pit of your stomach, pulling at you as you try, with yet another of eliott’s drawings in your hands, to understand this, again, and if there’s anything really to understand at all._

_you’re eyeing the pictures in front of you. you’re thinking about the others. in your bag. never too far away. you like them. you don’t like them. you don’t know. annoyance prickles at you._

_your eyes are moving from the sad raccoon to the happy raccoon and you’re wondering if you’re supposed to catch on something you’ve missed out on, something you’ve overlooked, keep overlooking perhaps._

_you linger on_ i miss you _and try to fight the baiting of_ i hope i wish _inside your head._

 _you can’t help the quick, sharp admission:_ i miss you too.

_you wonder if you can believe him._

_but holding the paper between your fingers you could swear, swear, you can almost feel it; the loneliness, the longing, something you recognize, something you’ve known, real, palpable, seeping from the paper into your fingertips, only to crawl and lodge itself into your throat. you try to swallow. your eyes start to burn. it all just feels too much like he means it. it feels like an apology, an odd, clumsy way of reaching out, and hoping, hoping, hoping that you might reach back._

_is it something you can allow yourself to trust?_

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. 
> 
> if you can, please let me know what you think.


End file.
